


Leaving Control Behind

by Dellessa



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt used-<br/>REQ: IDW, Arcee/Prowl, DS<br/>Alright, lets pretend that slip up from earlier didn't happen and hopefully someone will delete it soon...<br/>Sticky preferred but not required.<br/>Prowl either giving or perhaps simply having control taken from him in the berth by Arcee.</p><p>http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/11776.html?thread=14012160#t14012160</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving Control Behind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silberstreif](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silberstreif/gifts).



Prowl closed his optics as Arcee pushed him back onto the berth. The Constructicons could just not give him everything he needed. As much as he liked to dominate them sometimes he needed something else. Sometimes he needed to just let go and give up control. He started to lie back but she stopped him, “No, Pet. Kneel.” 

Prowl wings quivered as he did as he was told. His spark fluttered in his chest as she pulled out a spreader bar, and nudged his knees aside before fastening it, spreading them far apart. “Such a good pet,” she crooned, fastening first one hand and then the other to the collar already around his neck, and then finally the leash attached to his collar was pulled tight and clipped onto the eyehook on the spreader bar. “You look good like this, pet.” Her hand reached out, caressing his wings where they were forced to jut out from his back. “You look very good. Maybe I will bring something next time to put on these. It’s a shame they can’t be pierced. Make you hot all the time. I bet the Constructicons would like that. Wouldn’t they?” She smirked as a whimper left his throat. “Maybe I will invite them in next time. let them watch you.” 

Another whimper left his throat. He would never admit to wanting such a thing, but his valve clenched hard at the very thought. 

“Would you like that, pet?” She asked again, tapping her foot expectantly. 

“Yes,” he blurted out, and felt his field flare full of embarrassment and a little shame. He hid his faceplates against the berth, and vented hard. “I would, master.” 

She smoothed a hand across his plating, gliding across his upraised aft, and patted it gently over his interface panel. “Open.” 

It snapped open before he could even send the command, and she chuckled, her digits brushing around the rim. Lubricant gathered on her finger and she licked it off delicately. “Delicious.” 

She smiled as she turned away, and crossed the room the the ‘toy’ cabinet. She opened it up and looked through the selection. “What should we play at today? So many choices. Mmmm...I have just the thing, pet. Would you like me to frag you into the berth pet?” 

Prowl had to reset his vocalizer, “Always, master.” 

She pulled several things from the chest before coming back with a smirk on her face. He wiggled as she set the lock over his spike panel, and magnetized it into place. 

“Hold still,” she chided, smacking him on the aft hard enough for it to sting. “You have been so good. You don’t want to be punished, do you pet.” She arched a browplate waiting for an answer. 

“No,” he squeaked. 

“Then behave,” she said, and locked a stimulator over his exterior node, turning it onto a low setting before she stepped away. 

Prowl’s hands clenched at the mesh as charge seemed to overwhelm him. He knew better than to overload though and struggled against it, clenching his denta hard. His valve rippled, clenching on nothing, and before he knew it he found himself begging, pleading for Arcee to do something, anything. 

“Patience, pet.” She moved back to the cabinet and brought back a double sided dildo, and slowly worked one half into her own valve, shuddering as it ground against the node. She looked good in pleasure, and as much as Prowl loved to watch her he was growing impatient. He wanted to be filled. He wanted to feel her above him, pushing into him and making him feel.

“Please.” 

“Shhhh...” she said, fondling his doorwings, bringing him to the very edge of overload and keeping him there until he was a whimpering mess. His core temperature rose, vents opening as wide as they could, but still she prolonged it, caressing him from the joints to the very edge of the panels before she finally moved over him and began to slowly push inside. “Open your ports,” she commanded, and he could do nothing but obey, leaving them all open and waiting for her to jack in. She jacked in, pushing her pleasure though it, letting him feel what she felt. Each thrust ground the false spike against her ceiling node, and rubbed against the interior nodes. It was overwhelming. Charge crackled across his plating, and it seemed as though he would not be able to hold off the overload any longer. It surged through him to the point of pain, and beyond. 

“Overload for me pet,” Arcee commanded, thrusting into him hard. 

He screamed, vocalizer going to static as he did what she commanded, and felt her do the same over the connection. The pleasure hit him hard, sending him offline, and leaving him limp in the bonds that held him.

Arcee untangled them, cleaning up herself and the toys. Finally she untangled Prowl’s limbs, untying him and cleaning him up. He was out cold, but that was normal enough after one of their sessions. Hook claimed that he always recharged the best the night after, and she could believe it. The mech was so uptight at times it was painful to watch. She finally pulled the mesh over him before going to the door and opening it slowly. She smirked as Scavenger--- who had obviously had his audial to the door--- tumbled in and fell in a heap. The others were standing about in a much more dignified manner. “He’s ready for you. Treat him well, or you know we will have words.” 

Hook snorted as he moved past her, and towards the berth. “You know we will. He is ours, and we take care of what is ours.” 

“I’ve always thought it was the other way around, but I mean it. Take care of him, or I will.” She stepped back, hovering in the door as she watched the big mechs take their places around Prowl, curling about him and petting his plating gently. She might be jealous of them, but it was not something she could admit. Not even to herself.


End file.
